


Their First Night

by Zuko_Storywriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, From Sex to Love, Futanari, Korrasami - Freeform, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuko_Storywriter/pseuds/Zuko_Storywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story is about the first date of Asami Sato and Avatar Korra. The evening slowly turns into a romantic sex experience. This Fanfiction is a Futa X Futa</p><p>Their First Night by: Zuko_Storywriter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Night

**Author's Note:**

> New daily Storys and Fanfictions will be posted here:  
> zuko-storywriter.tumblr.com

After 5 Years of being an active member of ‘Team Avatar’ Korra can’t hide her feelings anymore. She knows exactly how much she loves Asami. She finally managed to grab herself and make her way towards her one true and only love. After a walk of 10 minutes she knocks at her door with a slight blush on her face. The door opens after several seconds with the beauty of Asami behind it.

 

“Hello Korra” Asami said, still not knowing why she is at her place.

“Uhmm… Hey… Asami… Can we… talk?” Korra weren’t able to build entire sentences and the blushing on her face was heavier. Still though, Asami was smiling and let Korra inside.

“Take a sit Korra, I’ll get us a drink” Asami smiled and left the room. The young Avatar was sitting on her couch, blushing and even a bit sweating. Her words drive through her head. She does not really know how to speak out what she is feeling for her.

 

After a couple of minutes Asami comes back with two cups of tea. She put them on the table as she smiles towards Korra.

“What is it Korra. About what do you want to talk?” Asami said with a relaxing voice.

The Avatar still couldn’t find any words so she just decides to not think about what she is speaking.

“In the past two weeks I thought a lot about you and I have to manage that I feel something more for you than just friendship.” Korra blushed even more and her hands began to twitch a bit.

“Asami, would you maybe like to have a date with me?”

Asami could not believe what she just heard. Her face began to blush slightly as a single tear was flowing over her beautiful cheek.

 

Korra, who was clearly shocked by seeing her love crying, took her hand and smiled towards Asami.

Asami hugged Korra and several more tears flow down on her face.

“Korra! I thought I was the only one of us who had feelings. Of course I would love to date you!” Asami smiled and kissed the cheek of the young Avatar.

 

Korra was happier then she could ever be, she smiled and gave her cheek a kiss as well.

“Around 7 p.m.?” Korra asked shyly.

“Sounds great to me” Asami smiled “Whenever, wherever and whatever as long as it is with you”

Korra smiled and giggled a bit due to that “You are so cute, but sadly I have a lot of stuff to do. Avatar things you know?” Korra giggled again “But I won’t be late, I promise”

 

Avatar Korra was about to leave Asami’s place. Before leaving she gives Asami’s cheek another kiss and smiled “See you later then my love” Korra said, being sure she could call her like that.

“We’ll see us babe” Asami smiled and closed the door as Korra left. She was happy about what just happened in her apartment.

 

Asami went to the restaurant 20 minutes to early and couldn’t believe her eyes. Korra was early as well but the way she looked really stunned Asami. Korra was wearing a beautiful dress instead of the clothes she is used to wear. Asami smiles as soon as Korra saw her.

“Hello there beautiful” Came from Asami’s mouth as they both end up in a hug. 

“I am so happy to be here with you” Korra is usually not speaking like this but the love for Asami made her change.

 

 

Korra and Asami enter the restaurant and spend the entire time with talking. Talking about their life, feelings, family. Korra could only think about one family. The one she is imagining with Asami.

As the evening goes on Asami looks towards Korra and holds her hand.

“Hey cutie, why don’t we move to my place and keep the evening going?” Asami smiled as she said that. Korra was happy to hear that. She wanted nothing more than a longer evening with her love.

“I couldn’t imagine something more beautiful. Let’s go”

 

The both ended up where everything has begun, in the apartment of Asami.

“Would you like to drink something? I got quite a few exotic drinks” Asami smiled, knowing she would agree.

“What are we talking about?” Korra wondered.

“Back from my trips I got quite a few different alcohols. Not because the make drunk, but they are really good” Asami smiled, trying to get the evening going.

“I’m in!” Korra smiled as she said that.

 

Several hours and drinks have been passed by as Korra leans against Asami’s shoulder, cuddling up to her. She placed her head on Asami’s legs and looks up to her. Some word left her mouth shyly

“Can I ask you something Asami?”

 

Asami was busy stroking the Avatar beautiful short hair. “Ask me whatever you want”

“I am not really into this. The first relationship I ever had was back with Mako. And the thing is… Would you like to become us a couple?”

 

Asami could not believe what she just heard. Her head moves down slowly towards her own legs as she ends up in a long, romantic kiss with the Avatar. Several seconds are passing by as the kiss finally ends. Asami blushes but tells the Avatar “That means yes… By the way that was my first kiss cutie”

Korra blushed to those words due it was her first kiss too “M-mine too… And it was wonderful”

 

Korra and Asami are kissing each other full of love and romantic when finally Korra decided to tell her the biggest secret she has.

“Asami? There is something I should tell you” She was sure Asami loves her how she is.

“What is it Korra? You can truly tell me everything” Asami smiled, giving her another kiss.

Korra blushed again and looked at her.

“I am not like normal women you know? I got a…” Korra could not speak it out.

Asami slowly strokes Korra’s leg.

“W-what? That might be not the right moment but again, I thought I would be the only one…” Asami blushed immensely but tried to smile.

 

Korra’s eyes opened a bit wider as she kissed her again.

“I hope you know I love you how you are and I will always love you” Korra said, smiling.

Asami looks into her eyes tries to form words. It finally succeed as she says

“Korra, can you stay here for tonight? I want to share a special moment with you”

Korra didn’t know what to think and even before she could say something Asami was speaking again.

“Don’t think I just want your body. I can wait”

Korra kissed her long and wrapped her arms around Asami

“I would never think that. I love you and I will stay here my one true and only love”

Asami smiles and kisses her. Korra returns the kiss lovely.

 

 

Korra was leaning against Asami’s shoulder as her hand was stroking Asami’s body. The Avatar looked into Asami’s eyes.

“How about we move to the bedroom and push our love a bit further?” Korra said willing to do it.

Asami stood up and helped Korra to do so as well. Due to the fact that Korra was a strong woman she picked Asami up and smiled. “Lead me to your bedroom honey” Korra said lovely.

Asami helped her finding the bedroom and Korra placed her softly on the bed, pulling her T-Shirt over her head revealing her bra. Korra’s soft hands move down to Asami’s pants, slowly unzipping them until it reveals her panties.

“You aren’t wasting time” Asami said laughing.

“I thought a little help might be needed” Just as Korra said this Asami was already freeing her from the dress she was wearing, revealing the beautiful Avatar Korra in nothing but bra and panties.

 

Asami and Korra’s panties are both filled which made them blush immensely. Korra made the next step by opening her own bra, revealing her big breasts in front of Asami.

“Wow, they are just… wow” Asami said as her member got a bit harder.

“I’m glad you like them” Korra said blushing “You’re the first to see it”

Asami slowly opens her bra as well, revealing her breasts “You are also the first to see mine”

Korra feels how her cock begins to harden as she sees her breasts.

 

Asami slowly rubs the bulge inside of Korra’s panties which made her blush even more

“May I see it?” Asami asks a bit nervous as she feels Korra’s cock growing in size.

Korra nods nervously “Of course”

Asami slowly pulls down her panties, showing of the rather large cock of Korra. 

“It looks amazing Korra, May I touch it?” Asami asks shyly.

“Of course my love” Korra says, still a bit nervous.

 

Asami slowly wraps her hand around that big cock of Korra, slowly stroking it, listening to Korra’s moans. “I’d like to try something” Asami said while watching the cock grow in size.

Korra was no longer nervous and smiled “Do whatever you like to”.

As she said that Asami pushed Korra on the bed and lays in front of her, slowly licking her cockhead.

Asami enjoyed the taste and her own cock begins to harden as well.

Korra moans full of pleasure. She never felt anything like that, she was clearly enjoying that.

 

Asami slowly takes her cock insider of her mouth and begins sucking. While she sucks her right hand begins to knead her balls slowly. More pleasure build up for Korra, she was close to cumming but wanted to last longer. Asami was bobbing her head up and down in Korra’s entire length. She wanted everything. She wanted to taste all that cum and sucks harder.

Korra meanwhile was at her limits. She releases one loud moan as she began to shoot ropes of hot, sticky cum inside of Asami’s mouth.

“Sorry babe, it just felt too good” Korra said a bit ashamed.

“Don’t worry. I liked it anyways. It tasted good” Asami said smiling after swallowing her entire load.

 

“It’s my turn I guess” Korra said while she is blushing again.

Asami smiled and laid next to her “I would appreciate it” Asami kisses her long and romanticly.

“I am a bit nervous Asami, what if I do something wrong?”

“Don’t worry babe, you will do everything right I am sure”

Korra nods and lays in front of her as well. She bites into her panties and pulls them down, as she does so her cock flops her right into the face and she had to giggle. Korra removes Asami’s panties completely and smiles.

Korra slowly stroked Asami’s cock and began to kiss it softly. After that she uses her tongue to get her cock wet. One of Korra’s hand begins to knead her balls while she suckles on the tip.

Korra does not waste any time and shoves Asami’s entire cock inside her mouth. She slowly moves her head up and down while hearing her lover’s moans.

“Damn, you are so good at this” Asami said while watching the Avatar sucking her of.

Korra begins to like the taste of it. She keeps going and was also interested of what cum might taste like. She sucks more and more, she wants her load really bad.

After several minutes of sucking and slurping Asami moaned out loud and came inside of Korra’s mouth, filling it entirely. “Damn Korra, you are skilled” Asami said smiling.

“I’m glad to hear that, it was my first time, hehe” Korra kisses her.

 

Asami strokes Korra’s cock “Do you want to make the next step?” Asami asked her after a kiss.

“You were first last round… I think it is only fair if I go first now” Korra said before taking Asami’s rock hard cock, stroking it.

“If that’s what you wish my love” Says Asami in-between moans

Korra stood up and sits down onto Asami’s lap, letting her cock slowly enter her body. Korra begins to bounce up and down and also starts to moan.

“How does it feel love?” Asami asks a bit worried.

Korra giggles and replies “Better than you think, hehe”

Asami smiles and holds Korra’s waist, leading her up and down. Korra meanwhile decided to lean forward so she could kiss her lover in-between moans. Korra’s ass slaps against the lap of Asami and a slapping sound filled the room. Asami where again close to cumming but she tries to last longer this time. Korra gently bites Asami’s nipple which was too much. Asami moans loudly as her cock begins to twitch and shoots ropes of semen inside of Korra’s insides.

“Sorry babe, I did not mean to cum that fast” Said Asami ashamed.

Korra was giggling and kissed her “Don’t worry my love. It was your first time, I won’t judge you”

 

Asami blushed and kissed Korra “It is your turn babe. I want you to enter my body” Asami said smiling. Korra lifted Asami’s legs and kisses her “I hope you enjoy this as much as I did” Korra said smiling. Asami returns “I enjoy everything with you my love”

 

Korra slowly pushed her cockhead inside of Asami, both began to moan. Korra kisses Asami’s nipples as they both moan loud while Korra pushes her cock deeper inside of Asami.

“How do you feel?” Korra asked moaning.

Asami didn’t answer. She couldn’t speak due to her moaning, Korra smiles and knows that her lover enjoys this as much as she does.

Korra thrusts faster from time to time as she does as well, feels how she already cums. But she couldn’t Asami is enjoying this too much. Korra stopped for a few second and began thrusting again.

Korra’s moans get really loud as she feels herself ejaculate, filling Asami’s hole entirely up with her cum.

 

“That was great Asami”

“Yes it was Korra, why don’t you stay in my place for tonight? I don’t want you to go” Asami sounded in Love.

“I will stay here for tonight, and tomorrow night, basically forever”

 

Asami kissed the Avatar and pulls the blanket over both, cuddling tight to Korra’s side. Both fall asleep very quick

 

The End?


End file.
